<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397075">Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterekvalentineweek2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has taken on a new challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Year: -<br/>Spoilers: -<br/>Notes: Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Passion. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/>Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was chewing on his lips and staring at a blank piece of paper and his thoughts were swirling through his head.</p><p>The young Spark had decided to not leave town to go to Stanford to study Forensics. He had decided to stay and take courses in Creative Writing. So far it had been challenging but fun. </p><p>But this new task made him come up with a bunch of blanks. He had been ordered to write about passion and the only thing that came up in his mind when he thought about passion was his Alpha. </p><p>Stiles knew he couldn’t write about the passionate man, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t expose the supernatural to his fellow students and maybe even the world at large.</p><p>He scratched his head, hummed softly, and slumped back against the couch. At least that was what he intended to do. Instead, he slumped back into a pair of legs. He tilted his head back and looked up.</p><p>“Derek?” He murmured in question.</p><p>The Alpha had sneaked up on him and he hadn’t even realized it. He smiled down at the Spark and carded his fingers through the messy chestnut locks. </p><p>“What is on your mind, Stiles?” Derek questioned.</p><p>Stiles blinked lazily. </p><p>“You,” he responded before he could think better about it. “You and passion and …,” he gestured towards the blank piece of paper.  “I should write about passion and all I can come up with is you … but I can’t write about you, because that would be weird and …”</p><p>Stiles’ babbling abruptly stopped when Derek hauled him up into his lap and kissed him full of the passion Stiles had started to babble about. </p><p>When they finally parted, Stiles was a panting mess and Derek smirked at him. “You know … you could always write about me … about us but use different names,” he told him softly.</p><p>“I want to experience more of your passion before I write about it. I need to really know what I intend to write about,” Stiles answered just as softly.</p><p>Derek smiled. “If I take you to bed now, I won’t let you out to do your work anytime soon, you know this, right?” he questioned.</p><p>Stiles thought about it for a millisecond before he grinned. “Take me anyway. Research is important too,” he said.</p><p>Derek laughed and stood with Stiles in his arms. With a soft growl, he carried Stiles deeper into his den. He was finally allowed to do what he wanted for so long with his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>